A Shinigami's Braking Point
by Novalia1001
Summary: Death the Kid had finally broken down from his unsymmtrical appearance and the gang has to find some way to bring him out of depression.
1. Chapter 1

I am obsessed with Soul Eater, hence, I shalt not stop in my attempt to own it.

Until then, I don't (weeps).

My fourth fan fiction (in my own record)!

Chapter One

Soul yawned, stretching as he arose from his midday nap. It was a free session, and with his partner allowing him to sleep for once, he took the opportunity thankfully. He turned to the said- same technician, expecting her to be reading, but frowned at her expression. She was worried, half turned in her seat and conversing silently with Liz and Tsubaki.

"What's going on?" Soul asked, frowning. The three girls turned to him.

"Kidd's had a nervous breakdown," Maka responded. Soul shrugged leaning back in his seat.

"Is that all you're really worried about? Lighten up- he gets 'em every friggn' day."

"It's worse this time," Tsuabki added, "He won't even come to school."

"The less the merrier, right?" Soul responded, arms crossed behind his head and eyes closed. His legs were crossed on the desk. "What's he upset about this time, anyway?" he couldn't help but ask: he and Black Star often took enjoyment out of teasing Death further with his symmetrical obsession.

"His lines, again," Liz breathed, sweat- dropping and drawing three lines on her head in a gesture. Soul blew out an exasperated sigh.

"The kid's alright," he moaned, "You chicks worry too much over everything."

"Maka chop!" Soul's head slammed into the table with a heavy thick spined geography book lodged into his cranium. Maka lifted the book and wiped it clean of blood, looking disapprovingly at Soul's crumpled position.

"What in the world was that for?!" Soul yelled, holding his head and hissing through his sharp teeth.

"You were really starting to piss me off," came Maka's matter-of-fact response. She continued her tone seriously, penetrating Soul's usually guarded glare, "We think Kidd has finally reached his breaking point. Patty stayed at home with him today-…"

"Woah, you left Kidd with Patty?" he broke in, honestly surprised, "Are you insane? That chick's a maniac!"

Maka slammed the front of the book directly in his face and he grabbed his bleeding nose seething, but listening regretfully. Tsubaki continued in Maka's place after a brief sweat- drop with Liz.

"Patty thankfully sobered down today to take care of him," she said softly, "A rare occasion, but she certainly proved herself trustworthy."

"Kidd keeps on going on about he won't become the perfect Shinigami to take over from his father because his lines aren't complete as yet, he's totally unsymmetrical, he doesn't have the potential and so on and so on…" Liz continued, "He sounds really gloomy too as if it's the end of the world, and none of mine or Patty's usual tactics are working."

"We're going to have a little gathering today after school," Maka took off, arms still crossed and angry eyes looking ahead, "Hopefully we could come up with some solution to snap Kidd out of it." Her eyes finally turned to the understanding- but still bleeding- weapon. He sighed.

"Alright, alright, I get it." He moaned, nodding, "I guess it goes without saying that I absolutely _have _to take part…?" he asked hesitantly, hoping he stringed his words together properly enough to avoid any more blood loss.

"Yes!" two of the three girls screamed, catching him off guard and sending him backwards. He landed with a heavy thud.

"And make sure you bring Black Star to the roof with you today," Maka added, "That egoist ninja's been missing for hours."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it…" a low grumble came from the floor and Soul's hand twitched involuntarily, presently groping for support to stand.

"Soul Eater," a more mature voice, distant, made him look over the desk at Stein- sensei, who had three penguins in a cage shivering behind him. Soul twitched. "Care to tell us what you're doing on the floor?"

Soul pointed at Maka immediately who's eyes widened and she threw the same textbook at him again, causing him to collide with the floor yet again. The class was in an uproar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Black Star seated himself on the ledge talking about Kid's condition with the unenthusiastic Soul, who made himself comfortable on the floor, legs crossed, hands in his pockets and eyes closed.

"He won't even get out of bed?" Black Star asked, an eyebrow rising.

"That's what Patty reported to Liz a while back," Soul responded, body utterly lifeless. He finally looked up when Tsubaki and Liz entered.

"Black Star," Tsubaki called startled, "Where have you been?" Black Star snorted, grinning.

"I skipped class- a few gangs in the city were pissing me off so I went to show them some Godly wisdom!" he started laughed and Tsuabki smiled awkwardly.

"Where's tiny tits?" Soul asked, standing.

"What did you call me?!" a voice shrieked from the door and Soul jumped, eyes terrified. Maka hoped up the stairs frowning and glaring at Soul. Chrona was a few steps behind.

"You brought Chrona?" Soul asked looking past her, trying to lead her off to another topic. It worked. He sighed with relief when she smiled and stepped aside for the timid girl to step up. Ragnarok- in his tiny form- was rambling in his tiny voice, hands playfully hitting Chrona.

"Yeah," Maka started, catching everyone's attention, "I discussed the situation with Chrona a bit on your way here and she came up with a perfect solution. Care to explain?" she addressed to the Demon Sword user, who paused her conversation with a retarded sword.

"Well," she shifted.

"Get on with it, Chrona!" Ragnarok bullied.

"Yes, well, you said that Kidd is saying he isn't worthy and all, right? I was thinking…"

Several Hours Later

Patty pulled at the sheets that Kidd hid himself beneath, groaning that he refused to get up. Let my body rot here. It's too cold out. He groaned.

"Kid, you're gonna get up now!" Patty roared, taking hold of Kidd's foot and slamming him against the closed door of his bedroom. He groaned louder. "We have guests!" she said in a soft voice. Reluctantly, Kidd opened the door and flinched. Everyone was present grinning at him, but what made him gasp was their appearance. They were all dressed in the usual suit he wore, and on the left side of their heads were three black or white stripes, depending on their hair colour.

"What is going on here?" he asked in a feeble voice.

"We're here to cure you, Shinigami- sama," Soul said in a well rehearsed voice, shrugged at the end and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"We can't bea great Shinigami like Death- sama is," Tsubaki mumbled, "And that's why you are so symmetrical."

"What?" Death frowned. Patty held up a mirror for him to see and he blinked at his reflection. On his midnight black hair were three white lines going across, the right sides a weaker right than the left. He felt no different, but he looked that way, symmetrical, his beloved passion. He smiled, then began to laugh.

"Thank you, everyone," he announced, smiling, "For your effort. I truly appreciate this, you made me realize that I am a Shinigami, regardless of my appearance."

"It was Chrona's idea," Maka commented, pushing the bashful Chrona closer. She blinked.

"Well then," Kidd smirked, "Thank you Chrona. You've taught me a valuable lesson."

He walked past everyone to the kitchen where they followed, unsurely. He poured water into a glass then, suddenly, poured it on his head, washing away the white lines and leaving the originals. The weapons and technicians in the doorway watched wide eyed, Black Star jumping in vain in the background looking for a good view. Kidd grinned, then stared at his comrades.

"What's the matter now?" Liz asked, having an unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach…

"Why are all of you so asymmetrical?!" Death cried, fists waving in the air. "The suits are perfect but the hair!"

Everyone laughed.

Death the Kidd was cured.

End

**I appreciate criticism, even points you might have expected or such… you know, the usuals. Peace out. **


End file.
